The Sky and His Cloud
by PurpleCielo1117
Summary: Even the strong skylark has someone he loves. Even the strong skylark dies one day. Even though the skylark is indeed strong, but he is still lonely deep inside his heart. No one understands him. But still, at least he has the sky that accepts and will always love him. Because, after all, the sky is the one who accepts all. Warning:Character Death,TYL,1827,Yaoi.[One-shot][Complete]


**Title : The Sky and His Cloud.**

**Summary : Even the strong skylark has someone he loves. Even the strong skylark dies one day. Even though the skylark is indeed strong, but he is still lonely deep inside his heart. No one understands him. But still, at least he has the sky that accepts and will always love him. Because, after all, the sky is the one who accepts all. Warning:Character Death, 1827, Yaoi, BoyXBoy. [One-shot] [Complete]  
><strong>

**Author : PurpleCielo1117**

**Warning : Character Death. 1827. Yaoi. BoyXboy. Grammar mistakes.  
><strong>

**Rating : T.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
><strong>

**A/N : Hello there! This is my first time writing yaoi! But it's not my first time writing character deaths. I don't know why, but I'm writing a lot of KHR fics that involves character death these days. I have already posted one! XD But most of them is about Vongola Tenth Generation. I'll post all of it one day...Hopefully. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this story!**

* * *

><p>Even the strong skylark has someone he loves. Even the strong skylark dies one day. Even though the skylark is indeed strong, but he is still lonely deep inside his heart. No one understands him. But still, at least he has the sky that accepts and will always love him. Because, after all, the sky is the one who accepts all.<p>

"K-Kyoya...?" The brunette said while stuttering. Warm liquid started forming at his eyes, blurring his vision.

But there was no response.

"K-Kyoya..." The brunette said once again as his hand met with crimson red liquid. Blood. The warm liquid slid down his cheek.

Once again, there was only silence that responded to the brunette. Fear overwhelm him. He was afraid, afraid of what his intuition is telling him.

No...This couldn't happen to the raven! He's the strongest guardian isn't he?

The Foreltello Famiglia had tried ambushing Tsuna while he was in an important meeting. His guardian fought them at the brunette's order. But he had no choice. He couldn't leave but the Foreltello Famiglia is attacking. Kyoya and Yamamoto was the only one accompanied him to Germany so they went to fought them. Tsuna was worried, but he had no choice but to concentrate on the meeting. All he could do was to trust his guardians. When the meeting ended, he rushed out immediately just to find Kyoya laying in a pool of blood. He ran over quickly to his side. But the skylark's eyes was closed. Tsuna was afraid. He doesn't want to believe this is true. He started regretting staying in the meeting instead of fighting alongside him when his pants was tainted by Kyoya's blood.

Why did he let him fought alone? Why?

"Kyoya!" The brunette was desperate.

Please. Please just open your eyes. D-Don't leave me alone.

"Hn..." The raven opened his eyes.

"Kyoya! A-are you okay?" Tsuna brighten up as his lover finally responded to his calls. He did not bother asking how he got himself into this state, he was just worried about him.

"Omnivore...Are you crying?" Kyoya who felt a drop of warm liquid on his cheek asked.

"E-Eh...? Ah." Tsuna rubbed his eyes to dry his tears.

"...You look ugly when...you cry...So don't...The skylark said as he coughed some blood. It slid down his chin.

Tsuna smiled at the raven's words but the tears were still fell uncontrollably.

"...Don't be a herbivorous...herbivore." The skylark said as he stared at the brunette with his steel blue eyes. The cold pair of eyes that the brunette loved.

"Yes...I'm sorry..." Tsuna said, biting his lower lips to prevent the tears from flowing again. "Help's coming very soon, please hold on until then."

"Are...you hurt?" Kyoya asked.

"I-I'm fine!" Tsuna answered. His expression changed once again. His lover is worrying about him even when his body is full of wounds.

And then there was silence. But it wasn't long. Since both of them knew they should appreciate every single second right now.

"C...Can you sing a song for me?" The skylark said as he winced at the pain the wound was giving him.

"S-Sure." Tsuna agreed immediately. Kyoya had always loved his singing especially when he first heard Tsuna singing in his room. It was from then that the skylark started requesting the brunette to sing for him.

Tsuna started singing but there were sobs in between. He tried hard not to cry. But it was just impossible. His lover was slowing dying. How could he sing happily?

But as he sing, he started recalling memories. Memories of the skylark and him. All of them were really enjoyable and they were all happy times. Confession, New Year celebration, Christmas, Valentine's...But now, all will be turned into a remembrance of his lover.

The skylark smiled. It was a rare smile. Even though he was dying, even though he was in unbearable pain, even though he knew he won't be able to stay alongside his lover anymore...He was happy he was able to die in his hands. His vision started blurring and his eyelid felt really heavy. He struggled to stay awake, but it was futile, human can't fight against death after all. And he's a human being as well despite being the strongest guardian.

The raven felt regret, it was his first time in his life. He regretted fighting alone instead of sticking together with Takeshi. Maybe, in that way...He couldn't have gotten injured this badly. He felt regretful that he had to leave his omnivore. Regretful that he won't be able to accompany his omnivore again.

Ah...How regretful.

The skylark felt regretful and helplessness for the very first time in his life.

Tsuna was almost done with the song when he saw the skylark closing his eyes. He started panicking.

"Kyoya...?"

But there was no response.

"K...Kyo..ya?"

There was only silence that responded to the brunette.

The brunette closed his eyes as tears stared falling again. But still, he continued on his singing. He wanted to finish the song. The song his lover loved the most.

When the song ended with the brunette's quivering voice. He burst out crying.

The skylark had a peaceful expression on his face. He looked as if he's sleeping, except his face have some scars and cuts.

"Kyoya! Kyoya...Don't... leave me alone..." The brunette pleaded. "No..." But of course the one he pleaded could not answer him.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was standing in front of a tombstone. His eyes are red and puffy from all the crying. But, at this moment, there were no tears in his eyes. He tried hard not to cry. Not in front of him.<p>

_'Hibari Kyoya'_

_~19XX - 20XX ~_

_~Cloud guardian of the Vongola Tenth Generation~_

Today is the funeral of the raven. As Tsuna requested, it was held the traditional way, and in Namimori as well. Everyone came and gave their respect. The Arcobaleno, Varia, Yuni and her guardians, Byakuran and his guardians, Dino...And of course, the tenth generation of Vongola.

Everyone had left, but the brunette wanted to stayed behind for a little while longer.

Tsuna touched the icy cold tombstone. A drop of tear fell. He quickly rubbed his eyes to prevent more tears to fall. He stared at the tombstone again. And the brunette smiled. It was a bitter smile.

Thank you Kyoya, for giving a chance to love you.

Thank you Kyoya, for loving me.

And thank you Kyoya, for dying before me. This way, you don't feel sad and lonely when I die. I know how lonely you usually feel. Only having Hibird or Roll to accompany you. I'll be the one to withstand all this loneliness.

"Don't worry about me, Kyoya, I'm fine now. I'll stay a strong omnivore. The omnivore you loved." Tsuna bit his lower lips to stop the tears from falling. " I won't become a weak herbivore that cries over your death. This is what you hope for, right?" Tsuna smiled as he looked up at the sky. There were clouds slowing drifting away.

I love you Kyoya. And I always will.

* * *

><p><strong>~End~ <strong>

**Feel free to leave a review! I could really love to hear your thoughts! ^^  
><strong>

**Thank you for reading.**

**~PurpleCielo1117**


End file.
